Byakuyas erstes Weihnachten
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachts-/Adventsstory. Renji führt menschliche Bräuche in Sereitei ein, von denen Rukia ihm erzählt hat. Byakuya allerdings ist davon nicht so begeistert... vorerst.


**Byakuyas erstes Weihnachten**

~ Dass sein Fukutaichou sie nicht mehr alle hatte war Byakuya schon vor einiger Zeit klar geworden, aber diesen Winter sollte diese Tatsache ein völlig neues Stadium erreichen…

Es war Ende November als dem Taichou der 6. Division einige Merkwürdigkeiten auffielen, die sich um ihn herum zu ereignen schienen. Das Merkwürdigste daran war allerdings, dass außer ihm niemand sonst in der Soul Society die Umstände als ‚merkwürdig' erachtete. Entweder er war Teil einer großflächigen Verschwörung geworden oder er musste ernsthaft anfangen anzunehmen er würde bald den Verstand verlieren. Das wiederum wäre etwas, das ihn mit seinem Vizekommandanten intellektuell auf eine Stufe herabsetzen würde, was Byakuya erheblich gegen den Strich und gegen seine Ehre ginge. ~

Wie dem auch sei: Alles fing damit an, dass er eines Morgens sein Arbeitszimmer betrat, wie er das jeden Morgen nach einer genüsslichen Tasse Tee zu tun pflegte. Doch schon als er die Tür aufschob wich die pünktliche Anwesenheit Renjis zu seiner Arbeit erheblich vom gewohnten Tagesablauf ab.

Dieser zuckte ein wenig zusammen als er seinen Vorgesetzten eintreten hörte, denn er war gerade dabei eine übertrieben verzierte Kerze anzuzünden, die mit ein wenig ‚verdorrtem Gestrüpp', wie Byakuya es wohl treffend bezeichnet hätte, am Rande des Schreibtisches von eben Genanntem drapiert war.

„Renji…", war die unterkühlte und Fassung bewahrende Stimme des Kommandanten zu vernehmen; jedoch nicht ohne einen leicht gereizten Unterton.

„Was hat dieser Abfall auf meinem Schreibtisch zu suchen?"

Angesprochener drehte sich mit einem angedeutet unschuldigen Lächeln zu seinem Taichou um: „Nun ja, es ist Sonntag, Taichou!"

Das Familienoberhaupt der Kuchikis zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch ohne jegliche weitere Veränderung seines Gesichtsausdrucks: „Wärst du wohl so freundlich mich in die ominöse Besonderheit dieses allwöchentlich wiederkehrenden Tages einzuweihen?" Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig, er mochte es nicht wenn jemand meinte man könne ihn vorführen oder ihn für dumm verkaufen.

Das unschuldige Lächeln auf Renjis Gesicht wurde von kleinen Schweißperlen abgelöst.

„Also… Wisst Ihr… Das ist so Brauch…", wand der Rothaarige dennoch ein, fügte aber schnell noch ein „…hab ich gehört!" hinzu, um zumindest einen Teil der ‚Schuld' auf die Gerüchte anderer zu schieben. Byakuya jedoch ignorierte ihn und ging relativ unbeeindruckt an Renji vorbei, bevor er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Er begann sich mit irgendwelchen Formularen zu beschäftigen und entgegnete nach einer Weile nur ruhig:

„Ich hoffe für dich es ist keine Duftkerze."

Gut. Diesen einen Vorfall hätte Byakuya noch als ‚normal' abstempeln und einfach verdrängen können, also schob er es erst einmal auf die bekanntlich merkwürdigen Eigenheiten seines Vizekommandanten. Doch leider musste er feststellen, dass das kein einmaliges Versehen gewesen war oder Renji einfach nur noch zu viel Alkohol von den abendlichen Besäufnissen mit Rangiku, Izuru, Shuuhei und den beiden anderen Verrückten aus der 11. Division im Blut hatte. Nein, offenbar war der Schwarzhaarige da in etwas Größeres hineingeraten, wie sich am darauffolgenden Sonntag herausstellte:

Wieder betrat er an nichts Böses denkend, jedoch mit einem ungewöhnlichen Gefühl im Bauch das Arbeitszimmer der 6. Division. Da er wusste, dass Einiges an Arbeit anlag hatte er in guter Voraussicht heute seinen Tee mitgebracht, um sich entspannt an den Papierkram machen zu können. Er war ein wenig früher dran als sonst und freute sich auf eine weitere halbe Stunde, die er in aller Ruhe seinen Tee genießend mit dem Lesen von Anträgen verbringen würde. Byakuyas Vision wurde allerdings durch die Anwesenheit eines völlig nüchternen, rothaarigen Shinigami zerstört, der ja schon fast besinnlich an einem auffällig geformtem Gebäckstück knabberte und seine Unterlagen durchging, während vor ihm eine, wie der Kommandant leider feststellen musste, herrlich duftende Tasse stand, deren Inhalt dem Captain allerdings völlig fremd war.

Kuchiki Byakuya musste sich wahrlich anstrengen nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Er stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür, unfähig seinen Ärger in Worte zu fassen ohne dabei aus der Rolle zu fallen. Der Morgen hätte so schön sein können… Eine gemütliche Tasse Tee bei der Arbeit und eine HALBE Stunde unendliche Ruhe und kein inkompetenter Vize, der irgendwelche Krümel auf wichtigen Formularen hinterließ und unverschämter Weise nicht nur pünktlich, sondern auch noch überpünktlich zur Arbeit erschien! Hier war etwas faul, hier war etwas ganz gewaltig faul!

Eine Ader auf seiner Stirn begann ungeduldig zu zucken. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt und sich mitten im Raum postiert: „Machst du dich über mich lustig, Renji?"

Angesprochener hatte die Anwesenheit seines Vorgesetzten bis jetzt nur halb registriert und sah nun immer noch genüsslich kauend von seinen Papieren hoch, wusste allerdings nicht so ganz, was sein Taichou mit dieser Frage andeuten wollte: „Mnein, bisooo?" Renji knusperte unbeirrt weiter und schnappte sich das nächste Plätzchen während er Byakuya fragend ansah. Das wiederum trug nicht gerade zur Besserung von dessen Laune bei. Diese Tatsache entging dem Vizen nicht. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig, da ihm offensichtlich bewusst war, dass ER der Grund für die, milde ausgedrückt, schlechte Laune seines Captains war. Allerdings hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Er wusste einfach nicht, was in seinem Taichou vorging. Es war schlicht weg unmöglich seine wahren Gefühle zu deuten und hinter die über Jahre hinweg mühsam errichtete Fassade zu blicken. Obwohl er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung, damals als Byakuya Rukia adoptieren wollte, nichts als Groll gegen diesen Mann gehegt hatte, kam er nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass dieser im Laufe der Zeit, seit er dessen Vizekommandant geworden war, doch einen wichtigen Platz in seinem Leben eingenommen hatte. Er hatte sein Ziel Kuchiki Byakuya eines Tages im Kampf zu besiegen nicht gänzlich aus den Augen verloren und er strebte noch immer danach so hart zu trainieren, bis er seinem Taichou irgendwann das Wasser reichen konnte. Das würde sich vermutlich auch niemals ändern. Manchmal aber wünschte er sich einfach nur, dass der Schwarzhaarige alles etwas weniger ernst nehmen würde. Hatte der Mann eigentlich an irgendetwas Freude außer daran sich über seinen Fukutaichou zu beschweren und diesen verbal fertig zu machen? So kam es Renji zumindest vor. Bis heute kannte er lediglich die abweisende, unterkühlte und strenge Seite seines Captains und er begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob er auch noch andere Gesichter hatte? Aber es war nur sehr schwer, wenn nicht unmöglich, sich vorzustellen, dass dieser jemals eine andere Gefühlsregung als Gleichgültigkeit oder Missbilligung zeigen würde.

Heute befand sich Renji mal wieder in einer solchen Situation, in der er über diese Dinge nachdenken musste. Was hatte er nur diesmal schon wieder falsch gemacht? Er war überpünktlich bei der Arbeit, was für seine Verhältnisse eigentlich völlig undenkbar war, und war sogar dabei eben diese zu erledigen. Also was genau war das Problem? Er sah Byakuya an und bemerkte, wie sich eine der Hände seines Taichous zur Faust zusammenkrampfte; er glaubte sogar eine Ader auf dessen Stirn ungewöhnlich pulsieren gesehen zu haben. Kleine Schweißperlchen bildeten sich im Nacken des Rothaarigen und er musste aufpassen, dass ihm sein Essen nicht im Hals stecken blieb. Hier schien, wie so oft, etwas gewaltig aus dem Ruder zu laufen…

„Da stehen zwei brennende Kerzen auf meinem Schreibtisch.", bemerkte Byakuya kühl und ohne den Hauch einer Emotion, einfach als wäre es eine reine Feststellung. Trotzdem war es unüberhörbar, dass dieser Satz keineswegs eine simple Feststellung war. „Öhm, ja… das… ist soweit richtig.", setzte Renji an, wurde aber von Byakuya unsanft unterbrochen, als dieser plötzlich etwas lauter wurde und gereizt erneut nach einer Antwort verlangte: „Wieso?" Er fragte sich, wie oft er dieser hohlen Frucht von Vizekommandant eigentlich noch zu verstehen geben musste, dass dieser ihm eine Erklärung schuldig war. Sein Vize sah ihn unschuldig an: „Aber… aber das habe ich Euch doch schon letzte Woche erklärt." Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte schlug er sich innerlich eine Hand vor den Kopf. Was hatte er sich nun dabei wieder gedacht? Hatte er gerade etwa so getan, als würde er seinem Taichou unterstellen vergessen zu haben, was er ihm letzten Sonntag erzählt hatte? Das ‚schon' hätte er sich besser sparen sollen…

Rukia war gerade auf dem Weg von der 13. Einheit nach Hause als ihr ein etwas geknickter Renji entgegenkam, der einen kleinen Karton an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt hielt: „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Renji blieb vor ihr stehen, schien allerdings nicht ganz geistesgegenwärtig zu sein, fast so als befände er sich in einer Art Schock-Zustand. „Hast wohl mal wieder vergessen irgendwelche Formulare fristgerecht einzureichen, was? Oder einfach nur zu spät gekommen, wie immer?", stellte die Schwarzhaarige mit einen leichten Grinsen eher fest als zu fragen.

„Ich bin vom Dienst suspendiert…", kam schließlich eine Reaktion ihres langjährigen Freundes, „…für eine Woche." Die Shinigami hatte einen ‚Irgendwann-musste-es-ja-so-weit-kommen'-Blick aufgesetzt, was Renji ein wenig nervte: Selbst Rukia hatte Zweifel an seiner Kompetenz als Vizekommandant, allerdings mochte er sie zu sehr, um ihr deswegen wirklich böse zu sein. Irgendwo hatte sie ja vielleicht auch Recht… „Und wofür ist der?" Sie deutete auf den Karton, den der Vize, derzeit a. D., noch immer festhielt. Ein empörter Ausdruck stahl sich in sein Gesicht: „Dein Bruder möchte gerne noch ein wenig Bedenkzeit, ob er mich in einer Woche wiederhaben will. Deswegen sollte ich meine Sachen vorsichtshalber mitnehmen…" Er versuchte die typische Art von Byakuya nachzumachen, mit seiner Gefühlskälte Dinge, die für andere Leute weltbewegend waren, als Nichtigkeit abzutun: „Nur für den Fall versteht sich."

Rukia stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte: „Mach dich nicht über Nii-sama lustig! Er wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben!" Innerlich konnte sie sich jedoch ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn obwohl Renji ihren Bruder in gewisser Weise beleidigt hatte, hatte er dessen Ausdrucksweise doch eigentlich perfekt getroffen und sie konnte sich Byakuyas Verhalten nur zu gut vorstellen.

Während sie den Rothaarigen für dessen ‚Respektlosigkeit' getadelt hatte, hatte sie sich intuitiv auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt, um etwas größer zu wirken, und bemerkte somit etwas grünes gestrüppartiges, was aus dem Karton herausguckte: „Was ist das?"

Renji folgte ihrer Geste, die auf die Pappschachtel deutete und hielt diese etwas nach unten, um selbst einen enttäuschten Blick hineinzuwerfen. „Oh das…" Eine kurze Stille trat ein. „Ich wollte diesen Brauch aus der Menschenwelt mal ausprobieren, von dem du mir neulich erzählt hast."

Er blickte in ein fragendes Gesicht, das ihm bedeutete sich ein wenig klarer zu fassen – sie hatte ihm mehr als einmal von irgendwelchen Bräuchen erzählt. „Du weißt schon dieses ‚Advent' oder wie das auch immer heißen mag. Ich dachte es würde Kuchiki Taichou vielleicht eine Freude machen, also hab ich's mal getestet." Rukias Blick schlug in leichtes Entsetzen über: „Du hast was!?"

Renji kratzte sich nervös am Kopf: „Ja ich weiß, war ne blöde Idee!" „Blöd? Das nennst du einfach nur blöd?! Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein?!" Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und um sich direkt vor ihrem Gesicht aufbauen zu können: „Findest du nicht, dass dein Bruder auch mal das Recht auf ein bisschen Freude im Leben hat?!" Der Vizekommandant a. D. erwartete schon einen weiteren bösen Kommentar von der Schwarzhaarigen, doch der blieb aus. Stattdessen wurde er von einem violetten Augenpaar verdächtigend fixiert: „Seit wann interessiert _dich_ das?" Der Rothaarige schien erst ein wenig hilflos und wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, was Rukia umso misstrauischer werden lies. „Darf man das als Fukutaichou etwa nicht?" Kam endlich die Antwort von Renji, der etwas verlegen zur Seite blickte. Wenn er selber wüsste warum ihn das plötzlich interessierte, hätte er es ihr schon gesagt. Die Shinigami musterte ihn aus zusammengezogenen Augen: „Ich dachte du kannst Nii-sama nicht leiden." „Das dachte ich auch… Aber… Ach, was weiß ich denn!" Irgendwie machte ihn diese Unterhaltung wütend… er musste ins Bett, ganz dringend ins Bett. Er zweifelte langsam an seinem Verstand und wollte nicht, dass dieser noch mehr komische Sachen von sich gab.

Er fuhr sich genervt durch seine rote Mähne und klemmte den Karton unter seinen linken Arm: „Ich sollte besser heim gehen!"

Die Woche verging relativ schnell, auch wenn Renji derzeit quasi arbeitslos war und somit nichts zu tun hatte. Aber er wusste, wie er seine freie Zeit mehr oder weniger sinnvoll nutzen konnte. Schließlich hatte er ja Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto und seine ehemaligen Kollegen aus der 11. Division, mit denen er zumindest in der Nacht die Soul Society unsicher machen konnte. Also war er bis früh morgens mit den anderen einen drauf machen und verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit seinen Kater auszukurieren… Obwohl es ihm zunehmend Spaß machte mit ihnen abzuhängen, merkte er doch nach drei, vier Tagen, dass es ganz schön anstrengend sein konnte, sich jeden Abend die Kante zu geben. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie seine Freunde das wegsteckten. Matsumoto zum Beispiel schien bis zu einem gewissen Grad regelrecht immun gegen die Wirkung von Alkohol zu sein. Und auch Ikkaku und Yumichika schien das als harten Kerlen der 11. nicht viel auszumachen. Bei Kira und Hisagi ließ sich schon eher vermuten, dass sie nicht ganz so trinkfest waren, wie sie gerne zu behaupten pflegten. Aber lustig war es immer.

Als er jedoch am morgen seines letzten freien Tages – so hoffte er – aufwachte, fragte er sich ernsthaft wo die ganze letzte Woche geblieben war. Er griff sich verschlafen an den Kopf und begann angestrengt nachzudenken, warum es noch gleich so weit gekommen war.

(…)

Byakuya hatte, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem ehemaligen Vizekommandanten, seine Woche _wirklich _sinnvoll verbracht. Den ganzen Papierkram, der sonst wochenlang stapelweise auf seinem Schreibtisch vor sich hinvegetierte, hatte er in nur vier Tagen abgearbeitet und endlich schienen seine Zeitpläne einmal aufzugehen. Leider schienen sie etwas zu gut aufzugehen, denn nachdem er sich mit allen Formularen eingehend beschäftigt hatte und nicht nur Renjis, sondern auch seine eigene Schreibtischplatte wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war, stellte er fest, dass er nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Was also tun, wenn keine Arbeit mehr anstand? Es war lange her, seit er so viel freie Zeit gehabt hatte. Zeit auch einmal etwas für sich selbst zu tun. Es war schon so lange her, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, was er früher gern in diesen Momenten getan hatte, was er eigentlich für Vorlieben hatte, was einmal – auch wenn das sehr banal klang – seine Hobbies gewesen waren.

Also entschied er sich dafür erst einmal an die frische Luft zu gehen und setzte zu einem Spaziergang durch Sereitei an, bei dem er endlich mal wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen konnte.

Doch je mehr er versuchte seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen, desto mehr Erinnerungen tauchten plötzlich wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als er noch kein richtiger Shinigami gewesen war und jeden Tag hart trainiert hatte, um eines Tages seinem Familiennamen alle Ehre zu machen und ein würdiger Kommandant werden zu können. Die Zeit, in der ihn eine gewisse Shihoin Yoruichi, ihres Zeichens Kommandantin der 2. Division, ständig aufgezogen und ihn auf die Palme hatte bringen müssen. Aber auch eine Zeit, in der er noch keine Verpflichtungen gehabt hatte. In der er keine Fassade hatte aufrechterhalten müssen, um seiner Stellung angemessene Würdigung zuteil werden zu lassen. Auch wenn er als Nachkomme der Kuchiki Familie gewiss diversen Verhaltenskodexen und Regeln unterlegen gewesen war, so waren diese in seiner Kindheit und Jugend dennoch nicht so streng gehalten, dass er nicht auch manchmal seinen Freiraum hatte genießen können. Mit den Erinnerungen an seine Jugend und der damit einhergehenden Ausbildung zum Shinigami und zu einem würdigen Nachfolger seiner Familie kehrten allerdings auch Erinnerungen zurück, die ihm weit mehr am Herzen lagen. Es waren Erinnerungen an die erste und einzige Person, die er jemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Die ihm mehr bedeutet hatte als alles andere und die er niemals vergessen würde. Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen fiel auf die kahlen Äste eines Baumes, der über die Mauern eines der Anwesen in Sereitei ragte. Er wusste instinktiv, dass es sich um einen Kirschbaum handelte und sah diesen in seinen Gedanken in voller Blüte vor sich stehen. Als sie von ihm gegangen war, hatte auch der Kirschbaum in seinem Anwesen wunderschöne weiß-rosane Blüten getragen. Es war eine glückliche Zeit, die er mit Hisana verbracht hatte, auch wenn es am Anfang nicht leicht gewesen war sich gegen die Ansichten seiner Familie zu stellen und sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Doch er hatte sich damals durchgesetzt, hatte für sie beide gekämpft und sie geheiratet.

Obwohl es lange her war, dass er sich diese Momente ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, waren sie doch noch so klar vor seinen Augen, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Allerdings wurde ihm so auch erschreckend klar, wie sehr er sie noch immer vermisste.

Als Byakuya von seinem Spaziergang zurückgekehrt war und sein eigenes Anwesen betrat, wurde er zunächst von seinem Angestellten und jahrelangem Freund der Familie begrüßt und bat diesen ihm einen Tee zu machen. Nach der langen Zeit draußen an der kalten Luft brauchte er Etwas, um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen – und was half da besser als eine gute Tasse Tee. Er bemerkte allerdings nicht, wie eben jener zu einem Gespräch ansetzen wollte und schob seelenruhig die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer beiseite. Auf seinem Schreibtisch hatten diesmal nicht nur zwei, sondern noch eine weitere Kerze Platz gefunden, ungewohnter Weise brannten diese aber nicht, sondern standen eher verlassen neben ein paar Tannenzweigen. Sein Angestellter trat nach ihm ein, um die Situation zu erklären: „Byakuya-sama, Abarai-kun war hier, um mit Euch zu sprechen. Allerdings wart Ihr nicht da und deshalb wollte er schon wieder gehen… aber ich habe ihn gebeten auf Euch zu warten, also…" Eine Hand legte sich auf dessen Schulter, als Renji hinter diesem hervorkam und ihm zu verstehen geben wollte, dass er von hier an die Sache selbst klären würde. Dieser verstand und zog sich aus dem Zimmer zurück, sodass der Rothaarige reingehen konnte.

„Renji…"

Eine lange Still trat ein, so kam es zumindest dem Angesprochenen vor.

„Ich habe mich bezüglich der weiteren Vorgehensweise, deine Arbeit als mein Vizekommandant betreffend, entschieden", meinte sein Taichou mit, wie immer, ruhiger Miene, wandte sich aber nicht zu dem Rothaarigen um.

Ein weiterer Moment der Stille legte sich über die beiden. Eine unerträgliche Stille, wie Renji fand.

Musste es sein Captain immer so spannend machen?

„Ich möchte, dass du deinen Dienst wieder aufnimmst."

Hatte er sich gerade verhört, oder klang es einfach nur zu schön um wahr zu sein?

„Öhm… habt Ihr schon einen Blick auf Euren Schreibtisch geworfen?", fragte der Vize vorsichtig.

Sollte er die Kerzen gesehen haben, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, das Byakuya ihn wiederhaben wollte. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Renji."

Das war das Einzige, was der Schwarzhaarige noch zu dem Thema zu sagen hatte, während er begann friedlich die drei Kerzen anzuzünden.

Die folgende Woche verging wie im Flug und obwohl jeden Tag die drei Kerzen besinnlich auf Byakuyas Schreibtisch brannten, stellte sich in den Räumlichkeiten der 6. Division allmählich wieder der Alltag ein. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde und nicht mal sich selbst wirklich eingestehen würde, so war der Kommandant der 6. Abteilung doch irgendwo erfreut darüber Renji wieder eingestellt zu haben. Er musste feststellen, dass, obwohl der Rothaarige nicht immer ganz einfach war und ihn ständig an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs brachte, dieser ihn jedoch von unangenehmen Gedanken, wie sie ihn vergangene Woche heimgesucht hatten, ablenkte und er auf diese Weise die Vergangenheit einfach ruhen lassen konnte.

Es war bereits Samstagabend, als das Oberhaupt der Kuchiki-Familie sich zufrieden von seinem Schreibtisch erhob und mit einem kleinen Räuspern Renji zu verstehen gab, dass er dessen Aufmerksamkeit erwartete. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah der Rothaarige sofort von dem Papierstapel auf seinem Tisch auf und blickte zu seinem Vorgesetzten: „Was gibt es, Kuchiki Taichou?!

Sich seine Verblüffung nicht anmerken lassend, räusperte dieser sich erneut: „Ich werde für heute Schluss machen und mich etwas ausruhen gehen. Sobald dein Bericht fertig ist, darfst auch du gehen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen um und stand schon fast in der Tür, als Renji seine Stimme erhob: „Ähm… Taichou? … Ihr kommt morgen doch sicher auch, oder?" Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen. „Ich meine zu der Feier… Ganz Sereitei wird da sein…" Byakuya erinnerte sich, dass sein Vizekommandant schon einmal besagte Feier erwähnt hatte. ‚Weihnachts-Feier' hatte er es genannt, soweit er sich entsinnen konnte. Was auch immer das genau bedeuten sollte. Womöglich wieder so eine Merkwürdigkeit aus der Menschenwelt, wie dieser Brauch mit den Kerzen. „Ich werde es mir überlegen.", war das Einzige, was der Captain dazu zu sagen hatte, ehe er sich zurückzog und einen leicht enttäuschten Vizen zurücklies, der die ursprüngliche Idee für diese Feierlichkeit in der Soul Society angebracht hatte.

Der nächste Morgen, war schneller gekommen, als es Renji lieb war und es hatten sich bereits einige Shinigami auf dem Platz, etwas abseits der großen Baracken eingefunden. Die letzten Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren, und wenn der Rothaarige sich so umsah, fand er es höchst bemerkenswert, dass er Yamamoto wirklich von dieser Idee hatte überzeugen können. Vielleicht wurde der Mann aber auch einfach nur alt und wusste nicht mehr ganz, was er überhaupt sagte…

Als er so in Gedanken vertieft war und darüber grübelte, ob seine Idee wirklich so gut gewesen war, tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts Ishida neben ihm auf: „Na, Abarai-kun, was sagst du zu den Weihnachts-Outfits?" Ein grelles Aufblitzen war zu erkennen, als der Quincy seine Brille in gewohnter Manier zurechtrückte. Renji schreckte leicht zur Seite und blickte dann noch einmal etwas genauer um sich: Tatsächlich trugen einige der Shinigami ein Weihnachtsmann-Kostüm, was Renji ein wenig skeptisch drein blicken lies. „Uowh, Ishida! Was tust _du_ hier?!" Erst jetzt war dem Vizen klar geworden, wer da eigentlich neben ihm stand. Uryuu blickte sich mit Stolz über seine gelungene Arbeit um: „Wir sind alle hier! Kuchiki-san hat uns eingeladen!"

Ein Blick zu seiner Linken und der Rothaarige bemerkte Sado, der gerade ein paar Shinigami aus der 7. Division beim Aufbauen eines Standes zur Hand ging. Es lag noch immer ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Ishidas Gesicht: „Die Kostüme sind toll, nicht wahr? Hier, dir hab ich auch eins gemacht!" Er hielt Renji eines seiner Werke vor die Nase, der das Kleidungsstück misstrauisch begutachtete. „Oh nein, sowas zieh ich nicht an…", murmelte er nur vor sich hin. „Ach was, ich trage es doch auch!", die Überschwänglichkeit dieses Ausspruchs war wohl kaum zu überhören, als der Quincy auf seine ‚Eigen'-Kreation aufmerksam machte. Allerdings ähnelte sie den anderen nur fragmentarisch. Was rot sein sollte war weiß und was weiß sein sollte war blau… die unzähligen Quincy-Kreuze nicht zu vergessen. „Es ist weiß-blau…", bemerkte Renji abwertend. „Natürlich ist es das! Weiß ist sehr viel schöner als Rot!" Diesen Kerl musste man nicht verstehen…

„Ohhhhh NEIN!" „Aber…" „Ich sagte ‚NEIN'!"

Renji wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der die lautstarke Diskussion kam. Was war denn nun schon wieder los? „Wieso nicht? Alle tragen das! Ishida hat es extra für dich genäht!"

Diese Stimmen kamen ihm ziemlich vertraut vor.

„Vergiss es!"

„Ichigo?!", kam es nur fragend von Renji, als der Aushilfsshinigami, auf der Flucht vor Rukia, an ihnen vorbeirauschte; jedoch abrupt stehen blieb, als er seinen Namen hörte: „Huh? … Renji!" „Du bist also auch hier, hätt ich mir ja denken müssen!" „Renji!", kam es gereizt von Rukia, die bereits ihre Shinigami-Kluft gegen ein Weihnachtskostüm getauscht hatte. „Du hast es ja auch noch nicht angezogen!" „Das hatte ich auch nicht vor", war die einzige Antwort, die sie darauf erhielt. Sie funkelte ihn böse an und versuchte sich Autorität zu verschaffen, indem sie ihre Arme beinahe in Zeitlupe verschränkte. „Zieh – dich – um!" Das glich schon einer Drohung, wenn man von der Situation hätte absehen können… Ichigo zog daraufhin belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch: „Als könnte man dich in diesem Aufzug ernst nehmen!" Eine Ader auf ihrer Stirn begann energisch zu pochen, während sich ihre Hand zu einer Faust ballte…

(…)

Den gefühlten Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fanden sich Renji und Ichigo in den von Ishida geschneiderten Meisterwerken wieder, letzterer zusätzlich mit einer schmerzenden Beule am Hinterkopf. „Warum _ich_?" Ein gewisser Aushilfsshinigami blickte zutiefst angepisst in die Ferne.

Renji war, entgegen seiner Vorsätze für heute, ziemlich aufgebracht und packte Ichigo am Kragen – eigentlich hätte er ihn lieber erwürgt. „Das ist alles _deine_ Schuld!" „Wieso _meine_ Schuld? Wer hatte denn die Idee für dieses blöde Fest!?" Bevor Ichigo auch nur versuchen konnte sich bei Renji gewaltsam zu revanchieren, wurden beide von Rukia unsanft auseinandergerissen: „Hört auf!

Wir haben noch ne ganze Menge vorzubereiten! Ihr könnt euch später immer noch die Köpfe einschlagen, dann haben alle anderen vielleicht ihre Ruhe!"

(…)

Der Platz erstrahlte in den schönsten Farben – vor allem der riesige Weihnachtsbaum, der mit Sados Hilfe aufgestellt und unter Anweisungen von Nanao geschmückt worden war – konnte sich sehen lassen, noch dazu roch es überall unverschämt gut. Ja man konnte doch sagen, dass eine weihnachtliche Stimmung in der Soul Society aufkam; zumindest so weit Renji das beurteilen konnte, schließlich hatte er selbst keine Erfahrung mit Weihnachten. Rukia postierte sich neben ihm und stemmte zufrieden die Hände in die Hüfte: „Ziemlich gut würde ich sagen, oder?" „Na ja, ganz nett…", kam es von Ichigo, der unbeteiligt neben die beiden getreten war. Die Shinigami sah ihn aus zusammengezogenen Augen an, ein gefährliches Funkeln war darin zu erkennen: „_Dich_ hat auch niemand gefragt!" Er blickte genervt zu ihr runter: „Du hättest mich ja nicht einladen müssen!"

„Ähm… ich will euch nicht stören… aber… ähm…. wisst ihr wie weit die Vorbereitungen für das Essen sind? … Shihoin-san hat mich geschickt und…" Angesichts des völlig eingeschüchterten Hanatarou verebbte die Diskussion. „Ich bin nicht sicher, vielleicht…" „Ist alles feeeeertig!" Rukia wurde von Orihime unterbrochen, die gerade hinter einem der Essensstände hervorkam und fröhlich vor sich hin winkte. Ichigo fühlte sich plötzlich unfähig sich zu bewegen, während er geschockt zu dem Stand rüber sah: „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass Inoue sich um das Essen gekümmert hat!"

„Oh nein, sie hat uns nur ein wenig über die Schulter geschaut!", gab Isane – zum Glück – die Entwarnung. Als hätte sie auf diese Entfernung alles haargenau mitbekommen – na ja vielleicht hatte sie das ja auch – stürmte Yoruichi an Renji und seiner Gruppe vorbei, um mit dem anzufangen, was sie unter einer guten Fete verstand – sich den Bauch vollschlagen!

„Sieht mir fast so aus, als müsstet ihr bald für Nachschub sorgen. Ich hoffe ihr habt genug." Dieser ‚Ratschlag' war gefolgt von einem unterschwelligen Lachen, das allerdings durch den vor sein Gesicht gehaltenen Fächer noch mehr gefiltert wurde. „Urahara-san?", Renji war schon etwas überrascht ihn in Sereitei zu sehen. „Wen hast du eigentlich _nicht_ eingeladen, Rukia?" Diese blickte abwertend zu Kisuke, der über seine gewöhnliche grüne Jacke ein Weihnachts-Cape geworfen hatte. „Den hab ich nicht eingeladen!" „Oh, ich habe mich selbst eingeladen!", das verschmitzte Grinsen war trotz des Fächers nicht zu übersehen.

So langsam begannen die restlichen Kommandanten einzutreffen, und alle anderen, die noch zu betrunken oder zu faul gewesen waren um vorher zu helfen – Namen zu nennen wäre an dieser Stelle wohl überflüssig. Allen voran Soi Fon, von der man allerdings nicht viel zu sehen bekam, nachdem sie – wie sie auch gehofft hatte, denn sonst wäre sie gar nicht erst gekommen – Yoruichi-sama entdeckt hatte. Ihr Vize allerdings war alles andere als _übersehbar_ – und das nicht nur wegen seiner Figur. Auch Kyoraku lies es sich nicht nehmen relativ früh zu erscheinen, um möglichst viel von der Feier, oder wahlweise vom Alkohol zu haben, vielleicht wollte er aber auch einfach nur so tun, als würde er sich für die weiblichen Shinigami in den netten Kostümen interessieren. „Oi, Nanao-chaaaan! Warum trägst du eigentlich deine langweilige Shinigami-Uniform? Die anderen ‚Uniformen' sind doch viel figurbetonter!" Nachdem ihm seine Vizekommandantin daraufhin einige Kastanien an den Kopf geballert hatte, die eigentlich noch zur Dekoration gedacht waren, lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück und trank seinen Glühwein, den er heute ganz neu für sich entdeckt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Nanao hatte Matsumoto erheblichen Spaß daran, mal nicht in einem Shihakushou stecken zu müssen, sondern in einer, von ihr etwas knapper gestalteten, Version von Ishidas Kreation rumzulaufen zu können – sehr zur Freude der männlichen Shinigami. Aber auch Ukitake gesellte sich bald dazu, der sich immerhin vorbildlicherweise eine Mütze aufgesetzt hatte, während Kiyone und Kotsubaki sich eigentlich den ganzen Abend darüber stritten wer von beiden das schönere/ hässlichere Kostüm hatte, beziehungsweise welches ihrem Taichou wohl besser gefallen könnte. Als der Kommandant der 13. Division Toushiro bemerkte, der genervt in einer Ecke stand und von Weitem beobachtete, wie sein Fukutaichou sich erneut mit den anderen Chaoten einen hinter die Binde kippte, zeichnete sich ein breites Lächeln auf Ukitakes Gesicht ab. Er stürmte beinahe überschwänglich auf den Captain der 10. Einheit zu und hielt diesem freudig einen riesigen Weihnachtsstrumpf voll mit Süßigkeiten vor die Nase: „Seht mal was ich extra für Euch besorgt habe, Hitsugaya Taichou! Ich dachte, wenn wir schon eine Weihnachtsfeier machen, dann darf so was doch nicht fehlen!" Toushiro verstand nicht ganz, wie ihm geschah, als Ukitake ihm, noch immer freudestrahlend, das Geschenk in die Hand drückte und auf eine Reaktion des Jüngeren wartete. Er versuchte ein gezwungenes Lächeln aufzusetzen: „Danke… Ukitake…" Sich zu beschweren hätte er nicht im Geringsten übers Herz gebracht. Ein Seufzer entwich ihm… was sollte er jetzt mit diesem riesigen Weihnachtsstrumpf anfangen?

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte man schon von Weitem eine hohe und anscheinend sehr aufgeweckte Stimme: „Da lang, Ken-chan! Da lang, hörst du?!" Die Stimme, die eindeutig Yachiru zuzuordnen war, verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war… nur um wenige Sekunden später noch lauter zu werden: „Ja, da lang! Wir sind gleich da!" „Waren wir hier nicht eben schon mal? Bist du sicher, du weißt wo wir hinmüssen?" „Natürlich! Siehst du, da sind wir!"

Kenpachi war zum Stehen gekommen und konnte frontal auf den großen Weihnachtsbaum blicken, der, wenn man ehrlich war, auf Entfernung nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen war.

Sah er das gerade richtig? Renji war kurz davor sich die Augen zu reiben, weil er glaubte zu träumen. Yachiru saß, wie gewöhnlich, auf Kenpachis Schultern und hatte sich für heute ebenfalls weihnachtlich angezogen, allerdings hatte sie ihren Taichou da wohl ebenfalls mit reingezogen. Der Rothaarige musste sich wirklich beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen. Zaraki Kenpachi, Kommandant der 11. Einheit, hatte ernsthaft ein Weihnachtsmann-Kostüm an… und als wäre das nicht schon komisch genug gewesen, hatte ihm Yachiru offensichtlich auch noch ein Rentiergeweih aufgesetzt. Irrte er sich oder hatte der Captain sogar Lametta im Haar? Zusammen mit den Glöckchen, die er immer trug machten sich die silbernen, glänzenden Streifen wirklich gut!

„Yo, ist Ichigo hier?", ertönte die raue Stimme von Kenpachi, der selbst an solchen Tagen an nichts anderes, als ans Kämpfen denken konnte. ‚Angesprochenem', der genau auf der anderen Seite des riesigen Weihnachtsbaums saß, liefen kalte Schweißperlen die Stirn runter und er glaubte zu spüren, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Noch bevor irgendjemand anders etwas sagen konnte, tauchte urplötzlich Unohana auf, die sich bis dahin kaum bemerkbar gemacht hatte, und stellte sich vor Kenpachi: „Zaraki Taichou, … Abarai Fukutaichou und die anderen haben sich sehr viel Mühe für dieses Fest gegeben. Es wäre sehr schade, wenn bei einem Kampf hier etwas kaputt gehen würde… findet Ihr nicht auch?" Ihr übliches, undefinierbares Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab. (…) „Also _ist _er hier.", war alles, was der Captain noch dazu sagte und wandte sich, auf Nörgeln von Yachiru, zu einem Stand mit kandierten Äpfeln.

„Abarai-kun, ich muss wirklich sagen, es war eine wunderbare Idee dieses Fest heute zu veranstalten! Wir brauchen alle mal etwas Entspannung!" Ukitake hatte sich neben Renji gesellt, der ein wenig abseits alles beobachtete und wirkte, als würde er auf Etwas warten. „Rukia und du habt euch wirklich viel Mühe gegeben." Der Kommandant sah ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln an, einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Ukitake war ein so völlig anderer Mensch als sein Captain. So freundlich und warmherzig, steht's um das Wohl seiner Leute bedacht. Manchmal beneidete er Rukia dafür, dass sie so einen tollen und vor allem unkomplizierten Vorgesetzten hatte. Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und sahen den anderen zu, bis sich der Ältere wieder erhob: „Du solltest dich auch ein bisschen amüsieren, Abarai-kun. Du hast es dir verdient!"

Eigentlich musste er Ukitake in diesem Punkt Recht geben, andererseits war ihm im Moment alles andere als nach feiern. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken sich zu Matsumoto und den anderen zu setzen und sich einfach mit ihnen zusammen volllaufen zu lassen. Aber er hatte eigentlich auch keine Lust morgen, wenn er wieder zur Arbeit musste, mit einem üblen Kater vor Byakuya sitzen zu müssen. Trotzdem erhob er sich langsam von seinem Platz, den er jetzt bestimmt schon geschlagene zwei Stunden bezogen hatte. Er wollte einfach seine Ruhe haben und das fröhliche Treiben der anderen baute seine Stimmung nicht gerade auf. So ganz konnte er nicht begreifen, warum genau er sich so mies fühlte: Er hatte doch schließlich die Idee zu dieser Feier gehabt und wie sich jetzt herausstellte schien es allen zu gefallen… außer ihm selbst. Warum? Warum konnte er sich jetzt nicht mit ihnen allen freuen? Der Rothaarige entfernte sich langsam vom Festplatz und wollte in eine ruhige Seitengasse einbiegen, ohne sich dabei ganz sicher zu sein, wo genau er eigentlich hingehen wollte.

„Hey Renji, wo willst du hin?" Er kannte diese Stimme, er kannte sie nur zu gut, schließlich waren sie beide gemeinsam aufgewachsen, also drehte er sich, wenn auch ein klein wenig widerwillig, um. Rukia stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und obwohl es bereits dunkel geworden war hatte er das Gefühl, als könnte er ein kleines Anzeichen von Sorge in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck lesen. „Was ist los? Wieso gehst du?" „Gar nichts ist los! Es ist alles bestens! Mir ist es da drüben nur einfach grade ein bisschen zu voll und ich wollte ein bisschen meine Ruhe haben!" Das beschwichtigende Lächeln, das er aufgesetzt hatte verfehlte offenbar seine Wirkung; er hätte gleich wissen müssen, dass er _ihr_ nichts vormachen konnte – gerade ihr nicht. „Oh natürlich, und wahrscheinlich hast du dir jetzt auch überlegt, dass du deine Arbeit als Shinigami an den Nagel hängen willst und dir stattdessen ein hübsches, kleines Haus auf dem Land kaufst!" Ohne wirklich über seine Worte nachzudenken meinte er nur herausfordernd: „Wer weiß, wär doch ne nette Idee!" „Sicher…", mehr wollte sie zu seiner abwehrenden Haltung nicht sagen. Renji drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, in der Hoffnung, sie würde es aufgeben ihn auszufragen, allerdings hatte er schon vermutet, dass sie ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen würde. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Nii-sama noch kommen wird."

Der Shinigami blieb erneut stehen. Wieso brachte sie das Gespräch jetzt auf Byakuya? „Du weißt noch, wie wir die Idee zu der Feier hatten, oder?" Sie wartete einen Moment ehe sie weitersprach, um ihrem langjährigen Freund die Chance zu geben sich den Tag selbst ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Du warst ziemlich deprimiert an dem Tag, weil Nii-sama dich suspendiert hatte, nicht wahr? … Du hattest gehofft du würdest ihm eine Freude damit machen, weil du den Eindruck hattest, dass er nie auch nur den Anschein dafür zeigt." Renji war tief in seinem Inneren bereits klar, dass er diese Tatsache schon den ganzen Tag verdrängt hatte und er in Wirklichkeit einfach nur enttäuscht war, dass sein Taichou nicht gekommen war. Aber sich dessen auch bewusst zu machen schmerzte. „Hab ich dir jemals erzählt, dass er jeden Tag vor dem Bild meiner verstorbenen Schwester sitzt, um ihr von seinem Tag zu erzählen? Manchmal nur für wenige Minuten, aber an schlechten Tagen auch schon mal bis zu zwei Stunden." Sie machte eine Pause und war sich kurz unsicher, ob es richtig war Renji davon zu erzählen oder ob sie ihren Bruder damit in gewisser Weise hinterging. „Ich kenne ihn nicht anders, aber er war nicht immer so. Ukitake Taichou hat mir oft erzählt, wie glücklich er mit meiner Schwester war, aber dass, als sie gestorben ist, auch ein Teil von ihm gestorben ist. Sie hat eine Lücke in seinem Leben hinterlassen, die bis heute niemand füllen konnte." Renji hörte sich an, was sie zu sagen hatte. Er wusste von dem Schicksalsschlag seines Kommandanten, aber wie schwer diesem sein Verlust noch immer zusetzte war ihm nie klar gewesen, und wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er Byakuya so auch niemals eingeschätzt. Hatte er das schon immer getan? Seinen Captain einfach falsch eingeschätzt ohne zu versuchen zu verstehen, was wirklich in ihm vorging oder was er vielleicht zu unterdrücken versuchte? Kannte er ihn doch so schlecht, dass er nie bemerkt hatte, wie er wirklich war? Er hatte sich irgendwo immer gewünscht, er könnte verstehen, was in diesem Mann vor sich ging und war immer der Meinung gewesen, es wäre schlichtweg unmöglich seine Art nachvollziehen zu können. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch einfach nie genug Mühe gegeben, sich in den anderen hineinzuversetzen. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken an eine der Hauswände in der Gasse gelehnt und sah auf den Boden. „Du solltest nicht glauben, dass er dich nicht leiden kann, nur weil er dir nicht das Gegenteil beweist. Er würde es nicht zugeben, aber auch er braucht ab und zu jemanden in seiner Nähe. Jemanden, der einfach nur da ist und ihn daran erinnert nicht in der Vergangenheit zu leben." Rukia machte erneut eine kleine Pause, ehe sie zum Punkt kam: „Ich weiß nicht, ob er es selbst auch bemerkt hat… aber in der Woche, in der du nicht da warst, hat er ungewöhnlich lange mit Hisana gesprochen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort über das Thema zu verlieren drehte sie sich um, ging wieder in Richtung des Festplatzes und ließ Renji mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Byakuya hatte keineswegs vergessen, dass in Sereitei heute diese sogenannte Weihnachtsfeier stattfand. Allerdings hatte er lange überlegt, ob er dort hingehen sollte oder nicht. Eigentlich war er nicht besonders gerne unter so vielen Leuten und Feiern war auch nicht seine Stärke, lernte man als Mitglied einer adligen Familie doch sich steht's angemessen und höflich zu verhalten und sich keineswegs ‚gehen zu lassen' oder sich in irgendeiner Weise ‚unsittlich' zu amüsieren. Andererseits jedoch war es auch nicht gerade sehr förderlich alleine in einem riesigen Anwesen zu sitzen und als einzigen ‚Gesprächspartner' seine verstorbene Frau zu haben. Er wusste, dass ihm das eigentlich nicht gut tat und es besser für ihn wäre auch mal einen Abend in Gesellschaft zu verbringen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch dran, dass er nicht besonders gerne zu solchen Festivitäten ging, weil dort gerade unter den älteren Shinigami viele waren, die ihn noch aus früheren Zeiten kannten. Jedesmal spürte er ihre Blicke, die auf ihm lagen, die ihm unmissverständlich klar machten, dass sie sich um ihn und seine Verfassung sorgten; sagten aber nie auch nur ein einziges Wort. Er wusste selbst, dass ihn der Tod seiner Frau verändert hatte, aber bemitleidet werden wollte er nicht. Es war ihm unangenehm. Also sollte er nun über seinen Schatten springen, einfach darüber hinwegsehen und hingehen? Es war keine einfache Entscheidung und es fiel ihm nicht leicht einen Teil seiner Prinzipien einfach links liegen zu lassen, aber er entschloss sich schließlich sich die Sache einfach mal anschauen zu gehen. Er musste ja nicht bleiben.

Den hell erleuchteten Platz konnte er schon von Weitem sehen. Er ließ die umliegenden Gebäude beinahe taghell erscheinen und tauchte sie gleichzeitig in einen bunten Glanz. Auch die große Tanne konnte der Schwarzhaarige kaum übersehen, die mit ihren Lichtern und Kugeln das bunte Farbenspiel auf die Häuser zauberte. Obwohl er schon aus großer Entfernung die vielen Leute hören konnte, war es keineswegs unangenehmer Lärm, der durch die Straßen hallte. Es klang fröhlich und zugleich besinnlich, wenn auch das ein oder andere Grölen seitens der schon etwas angeheiterten Shinigami raus zu hören war. Die Feier wirkte nicht wie eine ausgelassene Party, bei der es nur darum ging sich möglichst schnell abzuschießen, wie das bei manch anderer Feier in Sereitei schon mal der Fall war. Das Oberhaupt der Kuchiki näherte sich langsam dem Festplatz und wurde mit jedem Schritt ein kleines bisschen langsamer. Er wollte nicht zu sehr auffallen, wenn er gleich zu der Feier dazu stoßen würde, er wollte lieber so weit als möglich im Hintergrund bleiben, es musste ja nicht gleich jeder mitbekommen, dass er dort war. Der Schwarzhaarige bog in eine schmale Gasse ein und konnte nun direkt auf das weihnachtliche Treiben blicken. Es war schon ein wunderschöner Anblick, das musste selbst er zugeben. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass es möglich wäre die Idee seines Fukutaichous derart umzusetzen. In dieser Hinsicht hatte er Renji vielleicht tatsächlich unterschätzt; es war offensichtlich keineswegs so, dass alles, was in dessen Kopf vorging, automatisch völliger Schwachsinn war. Dem Kommandanten schien, als wäre der Rothaarige doch öfter als angenommen in der Lage seinen Verstand zu benutzen. Weiter wollte Byakuya sich mit derartigen Gedanken allerdings nichts befassen; das Leuchten, das von allen Seiten kam und der Geruch, der sich durch die Luft zog lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit vielmehr auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Sein Blick schweifte einmal über den ganzen Schauplatz: Er sah die ganzen anderen Captain, die sich, ausgenommen vielleicht Hitsugaya Taichou, alle auf ihre Art und Weise sehr gut zu amüsieren schienen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich – ein wenig – als er Kurosaki Ichigo erspähte und ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er sich mit Rukia unterhielt. Plötzliches schallendes Gelächter lies ihn zu seiner Linken blicken, wo die üblichen Verdächtigen bei reichlich Glühwein ihren Spaß hatten. Etwas war allerdings merkwürdig, fand Byakuya, als er sich die einzelnen Mitglieder der lustigen Runde etwas genauer ansah: Eigentlich hatte er auch Renji unter diesen Reihen vermutet, von diesem fehlte jedoch jede Spur. Höchst ungewöhnlich, wie der Schwarzhaarige fand, wusste er doch, dass Renji mit ihnen allen gut befreundet war. Er ließ seinen Blick erneut schweifen und suchte die ‚Menschen'-Masse nach seinem Vizekommandanten ab, der zweifellos irgendwo hier sein musste – wo sollte er sonst sein? Gerade wollte sich Byakuya überlegen in welche Ecke des Festes er sich nun wohl zurückziehen sollte, als er den Shinigami mit der auffälligen roten Frisur in der Nähe einer kleinen Gasse erblickte. Er sah abwesend aus, in einer Art und Weise, die für Renji äußerst untypisch war, wie er dort auf einen kleinen Baumstumpf saß und etwas zum Schnitzen in den Händen hielt.

Renji hatte sich also letztendlich doch entschlossen zu bleiben, auch wenn er hier abseits des eigentlichen Trubels saß und sich mit einem kleinen Messer an einem Stück Holz zu schaffen machte. Wahrscheinlich war es aber doch besser, als zuhause alleine Trübsal zu blasen. Er hörte lautes Gelächter und sah kurz zu seinen Freunden rüber, die sich königlich zu amüsieren schienen, als er plötzlich einen Luftzug hinter sich spürte und er das vertraute Reiatsu bemerkte, das ihm bis jetzt verborgen geblieben war. „Ich muss gestehen, deine Idee hat sich offenbar bewährt.", drang die ruhige Stimme seines Kommandanten an sein Ohr. Sein Vize sah ihn aus großen Augen an:

„Taichou!?" Er brauchte eine Weile, um seine Verblüffung auf ein normales Level herabzusetzen. „Ich… Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ihr kommen würdet!" „Und was hat dich nicht das Gegenteil glauben lassen?" Byakuya sah nur stur geradeaus ohne seinen Fukutaichou auch nur ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Sowas in der Art hatte Renji heute doch schon mal gehört… War er wirklich die ganze Zeit über so blind gewesen? Hatte sein Taichou ihm nicht gerade eben sogar ein Kompliment gemacht? Hatte er Kuchiki Byakuyas Verhalten etwa die ganze Zeit völlig falsch interpretiert und einfach nie bemerkt, dass er nicht auf gewöhnliche Weise ausdrückte oder ausdrücken konnte, was er von jemandem hielt, wenn er ihn mochte? Bei Leuten, die er nicht mochte konnte er das jedenfalls sehr gut, wobei sich Renji allerdings nie mit Zaraki oder Kurotsuchi Taichou in eine Schublade gesteckt hätte. „Solltest du jetzt nicht bei deinen Freunden sein, Renji? Es wirkt äußerst merkwürdig dich hier alleine herumsitzen zu sehen, oder wartest du auf jemanden?" Das klang wirklich reichlich merkwürdig: Sein Kommandant wollte ihn auffordern mit seinen Freunden zu feiern, obwohl er morgen wieder arbeiten musste? Was war los? Und als hätte er es geahnt fragte er auch noch, ob er auf jemanden warten würde? „Nein… nicht mehr." Die letzten beiden Worte rutschten Renji einfach so raus, ohne, dass er das beabsichtigt hatte, allerdings waren sie so leise, dass er hoffte Byakuya hätte sie nicht gehört. „Nicht mehr?", der Schwarzhaarige zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ok, er hatte es gehört… Auch für den Captain der 6. Division war diese Situation ziemlich merkwürdig und vor allem ungewohnt. Andererseits tat Renji ihm irgendwie… leid, wie er so verlassen in dieser Ecke saß. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas mit dem Rothaarigen nicht in Ordnung war und er sich unter anderen Umständen viel lieber der Feier angeschlossen hätte. Für eine Weile herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden, in der sich keiner von beiden angesprochen fühlte etwas zu sagen, obwohl eigentlich für so einige Dinge Klärungsbedarf bestand. Renji raffte sich schließlich zusammen und fragte, was er gleich im nächsten Moment schon wieder bereute: „Taichou, habt Ihr etwas gegen mich?" Zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung, und Renji meinte sogar es wäre das erste Mal überhaupt, sah Byakuya seinem Fukutaichou direkt ins Gesicht. Ein leicht entsetzter Unterton schwang in seinem Blick mit: „Was lässt dich so etwas glauben?", stellte er dennoch in einem mäßig ruhigen Tonfall eine Gegenfrage. Renji blickte leicht beschämt zu Boden: „Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen… Ich… habe oft das Gefühl Euren Ansprüchen nicht gerecht zu werden und denke, dass ich eigentlich kein geeigneter Vize für Euch bin …" „Renji." Die Stimme seines Kommandanten klang ungewohnt freundlich. „Ich denke du bist dir sehr wohl bewusst, dass einem Kommandanten die Freiheit obliegt, seinen Vizekommandanten ganz nach seinem Belieben auszuwählen." Der Shinigami sah überrascht zu seinem Vorgesetzten hoch: „Taichou…"

Byakuya wandte seinen Blick wieder etwas ab: „Es wäre sehr schade, wenn du den Rest der Feier, die du selbst mit organisiert hast, verpassen würdest, oder nicht? Du kannst dir ausnahmsweise morgen frei nehmen, aber hör auf hier alleine herumzulungern. Was wirft das denn für ein Licht auf die 6. Division? Ein Vizekommandant, der nicht zu seinen eigenen Ideen steht?" Das Oberhaupt der Kuchiki Familie ließ diese Fragen unbeantwortet in der Luft stehen und ging wortlos weiter zu den restlichen Kommandanten.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Byakuya für seine Verhältnisse sehr gut gelaunt in sein Büro, er würde es nicht allzu offen sagen, aber der gestrige Abend war doch sehr schön gewesen und er hatte sich unter anderem mit Ukitake Taichou unterhalten, ohne, dass dieser ihn irgendwie bemitleidend angesehen hätte – das hatte bemerkenswerter Weise gestern niemand getan. Byakuya war sich nicht sicher, woran es gelegen hatte, aber er schob es auf die allgemein fröhliche Stimmung, wie es sie in dieser Art selten in Sereitei gegeben hatte. Er hatte kaum die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet, als ihm ein gut gelauntes „Guten Morgen, Taichou!" entgegenkam. Dem Schwarzhaarigen wären vor Überraschung beinahe die Gesichtszüge entgleist, aber er konnte sich gerade noch wieder fangen. „Ich dachte ich hätte dir für heute frei gegeben." Renji setzte ein mit Stolz erfülltes Grinsen auf: „Das ist richtig, aber ich dachte mir Ihr hättet vielleicht doch lieber ein bisschen Gesellschaft und Unterstützung bei der Arbeit!" Der Schwarzhaarige glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Vor ihm saß sein Fukutaichou und wollte ihm ernsthaft weißmachen, dass er freiwillig zur Arbeit erschien, obwohl er ihm gestern freigegeben hatte und obwohl dieser ihn gestern gefragt hatte, ob er etwas gegen ihn hatte? Er drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, sodass Renji das kleine Lächeln, dass sich auf seinen Lippen abzeichnete nicht sehen konnte. Denn eigentlich war er ganz froh darüber, dass sein Vize hier war, wenn auch unangekündigt. Renji war aus freien Stücken hergekommen und hatte seine Zweifel vom vorigen Abend bezüglich des Kommandanten offenbar aus dem Weg geräumt. Byakuya hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behauptet hätte, dass ihm diese Geste alles andere als viel bedeutete.

Als er dann einen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch warf, zu dem er sich umgedreht hatte, bemerkte er ein kleines Päckchen, das sorgfältig eingepackt und mit einer roten Schleife versehen war. „Was ist das?", richtete er ohne Umschweife die Frage an den Rothaarigen. Dieser sah kurz von seinem Tisch auf: „Oh das! Das ist für Euch! Nichts Besonderes, nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ich dachte mir, schließlich ist doch Weihnachten…" Byakuya war daraufhin der Meinung, dass es nicht gerade höflich war das Päckchen nach dieser Antwort einfach wieder wortlos auf den Tisch zu legen, also packte er es aus.

Wenige Momente später hielt er eine aufwendig gestaltete Schachtel in den Händen. Er wollte gerade die Aufschrift lesen, als Renji ihm zuvor kam: „Das ist eine ganz spezielle Teemischung aus der Menschenwelt. Ich weiß, Ihr haltet nicht viel von solchen Dingen, die nicht aus unserer Welt stammen, aber dieser Tee ist wirklich sehr gut und den gibt es bei uns nun mal leider nicht, also…"

Renji versuchte noch sich zu erklären und klang dabei mehr als würde er sich entschuldigen, dabei war das eigentlich gar nicht nötig. Byakuya sah zu seinem Vizen rüber, nachdem er die Schachtel vorsichtig auf seinem Tisch abgestellt hatte, und zum ersten Mal hatte Renji den Eindruck nicht den gefühlskalten Kuchiki Byakuya vor sich zu haben, sondern die Seite seines Taichous, für die er bereit war auch einmal Opfer zu bringen und der er ein Vize sein wollte, auf den man stolz sein konnte. Wenn seine Reaktion auch keinen wirklichen Gefühlsausbruch darstellte, so konnte man doch eine Veränderung in seinem Gesicht und seiner Art ablesen. Es war eine ehrliche Reaktion, die tief aus seinem Herzen kam, das konnte man spüren: „Vielen Dank, Renji."

~ Dass sein Fukutaichou sie nicht mehr alle hatte war Byakuya schon vor einiger Zeit klar geworden, aber diesen Winter sollte diese Tatsache ein völlig neues Stadium erreichen. Es war keineswegs etwas wofür Renji sich hätte schämen oder rechtfertigen müssen, sondern eine gute Eigenschaft, die ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit Byakuya gleichsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und ihn im nächsten Moment, wenn auch meistens nur innerlich, zum Lächeln zu bringen. Eine Fähigkeit, für die Byakuya sehr dankbar war, denn er konnte sich denken, dass es auch mit _ihm_ nicht immer leicht war. Abarai Renji war zu seinem wichtigen Teil seines Lebens geworden und wenn er ehrlich war wusste er, dass er ihn brauchte, weil er ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte im Hier und Jetzt zu leben.

Owari! ^.^


End file.
